Révélations
by Megara1
Summary: CHAPITRE FINAL ! Les membres de l'ancienne famille Cullen découvrent Bella et Carlisle ensemble à Voltera, pour le jour de la saint Marcus. Comment sont ils devenus amants ? Tentation, univers alternatif, tous vampires.
1. Chapter 1

**REVELATIONS**

Sommaire : Les membres de l'ancienne famille Cullen découvrent Bella et Carlisle ensemble à Voltera, pour le jour de la saint Marcus : Comment sont ils devenus amants ? (Tentation, AU )

* * *

**Chapitre 1** :

Au jour de la saint Marcus les Volturi avaient invité chaque clan de part le monde à venir les voir pour faire la fête et ainsi célébrer l'un des rois de Voltera : Marcus. Ainsi le clan Olympique était venu : Esmé, son âme sœur Garrett, Rosalie, Emmett et Edward beaucoup de changements avaient eu lieu lorsque l'ancienne famille Cullen avait quitté Forks…Alice, Jasper et Carlisle les avaient quitté et même si personne n'en parlait presque tous souhaitaient les revoir à la fête.

Un garde les avait conduit à une chambre et avait annoncé que la fête débuterait au coucher du soleil ainsi ils auraient tous le temps de se préparer pour la fête et de revêtir leurs plus beaux atoûts. Dans une suite digne d'un hôtel 5 étoiles le clan Olympique remarqua immédiatement le point négatif de la pièce : une décoration parfaite mais des murs fins comme du papier à cigarettes, car à peine entrés ils entendirent des cris et des râles de plaisir.

Esmé regarda Rosalie et Emmett en haussant un sourcil l'air de dire qu'ils avaient trouvé de la concurrence avec ces deux mystérieuses voix. Emmett et Rosalie, Emmett surtout, prirent cela comme un défi et allèrent s'enfermer eux aussi dans une des multiples pièces de la suite.

* * *

Quelques heures et quelques cris plus tard tous étaient enfin prêts à se diriger vers la salle du trône, où là-bas on annoncerait chaque clan. En ouvrant la porte de leur suite Edward vit les deux vampires de la suite d'à côté sortirent et resta bouche bée en les découvrant.

« Carlisle, Bella, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! ! Comment as tu pu la transformer ? Comment as tu pu me faire ça ? », s'exclama Edward après quelques secondes de stupeur « Comment as tu pu me trahir ? »

Très rapidement le clan Olympique quitta la chambre et virent Edward se jetait sur Carlisle. En une nano-seconde sans qu'ils puissent le comprendre Edward fut projeté à l'autre bout du couloir, 200 mètres plus loin.

« Ne le touche pas ! ! » s'exclama Bella furieuse « Tu n'es plus digne depuis longtemps d'être son fils et encore moins de lui parler ! ! »

Tous remarquèrent la fureur de Bella en découvrant ses yeux d'un noir absolu mais tout de suite après son accès de fureur Carlisle lui prit la main et la lui serra :

« Merci Bella de m'avoir protégé. Maintenant tout va bien. »

Bella lui sourit tout en continuant à pester contre Edward.

« Elle a bien eu raison de s'énerver ! » déclara Alice qui venait d'apparaître dans le couloir avec Jasper, puis elle regarda Edward toujours assis par terre à cause du choc « Tu es si puéril Edward. Tu n'as pas changé »

Puis elle alla saluer le clan Olympique et Bella et Carlisle.

« Je suis si heureuse pour vous. Ravie de voir que les barrières vous empêchant d'être ensemble l'autre fois se sont brisés »

Jasper les regarda en souriant, tout aussi ravi pour eux, alors qu'à côté d'eux Rosalie et tout son clan venait de comprendre les paroles d'Alice.

« Alice, tu les as revu, et tu ne nous as rien dis ? ! Pourquoi ? Tu savais que nous étions inquiet pour Carlisle. »

« Nous n'avions plus formé une famille depuis notre départ de Forks je n'avais donc pas à vous le dire. Et puis ils méritaient d'être heureux ensemble, et avec vous cela n'aurait pas été possible. »

« Comment les as tu rencontré ? Est-ce grâce à tes visions ? » demanda Esmé qui venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois.

« Excuse moi Esmé, mais la première question qu'il faut se poser c'est comment y a t il eu un Carlisle et Bella ? Car d'après ce que nous avons entendu à notre arrivée vous êtes réellement ensemble ! ! »

Emmett eut un léger sourire, Bella refusa de croiser son regard, tout comme Carlisle celui d'Esmé alors que Rosalie bouillait d'une rage contenue et qu'Edward revenait vers eux avec beaucoup de mal.

« Commençons d'abord par notre rencontre : leur histoire risque d'être très longue et j'ai hâte de raconter la notre » et avant que quelqu'un ne puisse protester Alice commença « J'ai eu une vision de Bella en vampire, elle allait choisir une université et ainsi pouvoir quitter la ville »

« Oui, c'était ma solution pour quitter Charlie » intervint Bella « Vas y, continue Alice, désolée de t'avoir interrompu. »

« Ma grande stupeur a été de la découvrir avec Carlisle chez notre ancien chez nous. Quand je les ai vu ensemble je n'arrivais pas à définir leur relation, un lien étrange s'était tissé entre eux : plus qu'une relation père/fille, plus qu'une simple amitié un vrai sentiment de malaise. Tout avait été bouleversé quand ils s'étaient revus. Jasper ressentait aussi la même chose. »

« Oui, mais en plus de la gêne et de l'adoration il y avait entre eux du désir, un désir très violent. J'en ai alors parlé avec Alice qui s'est proposé d'en discuter avec Bella, moi je ferais de même avec Carlisle pour tenter de faire évaporer cette sensation si bizarre. »

« A notre départ on pensaient avoir fait du bon boulot, on voulait les voir heureux, et tout nos efforts ont porté leurs fruits puisqu'ils sont ensemble, heureux et épanouis. » conclut Alice fière d'elle.

« Très heureux, Alice, merci. » répondit Bella lui souriant.

_A Suivre…_

**Prochainement** : Après les révélations de Jasper et Alice sur une partie du passé de Bella/Carlisle comment vont réagir les anciens Cullen ? Rosalie ? Esmé…et les autres ?

* * *

Petite note : Me revoilà, et rapidement après ma petite note sur " **Leur Retour **" alors que pensez-vous de ce début ? Bonne nouvelle j'ai déjà écris le chapitre 2, il me faudra un peu de temps pour le taper mais normalement, si tout se passe bien, vous aurez la seconde partie d'ici 2 à 3 semaines. N'oubliez pas de laisser des petits reviews !! Et si vous voulez que je vous reponds rapidement vous devez avoir un compte sur .

Réponse à mes revieweurs non loggés sur la petite note de cette histoire sur " Leur Retour " :  
**mixou** : Merci !! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu par ce début.  
**popo62138** : Ca me fait très plaisir de lire dans les reviews ( dont le tien ) que l'idée de base est génial !! Merci !!


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous ! !

Merci pour tout vos reviews, pour ceux qui n'ont pas de comptes sur Fanfiction voici ma réponse à leur review

**popo62138** : Merci pour ton review…en général j'ai des bonnes idées mais après il faut que ça suive et que les personnages ne soient pas trop en dehors de leurs caractéristiques

**christiane** : Merci, voici la suite ! !

* * *

**Chapitre 2** :

« Mais vous êtes des malades ! » explosa Rosalie « Mon propre père a trompé sa femme avec l'ex de son fils. De vrais tordus ! ! »

Elle alla se jeter sur Bella mais Emmett la retint.

« Ma relation avec Esmé s'est complément détérioré à notre départ de Forks, je vous ai quitté à cause de ça aussi. Bella et moi avons commencé notre histoire une fois que j'ai reçu les papiers de divorce ! Je n'ai jamais trompé Esmé, je l'aimais. Je suis désolé que tu penses que j'en suis capable Rosalie. Je sais que l'on s'est tous plus ou moins perdu de vue et je ne t'en veux pas. »

Rosalie regarda son 'père', se sentant très coupable. Carlisle lui ouvrit les bras et elle alla s'y réfugier.

« Je suis désolée, tu m'a manqué Carlisle. »

« Toi aussi, ainsi qu'Emmett et Esmé, bien entendu. »

Pas un mot concernant Edward et pour que la situation ne s'envenime pas Esmé présenta Garrett à Bella et Carlisle.

« Je suis heureux pour toi. Je me suis senti tellement coupable d'avoir des sentiments pour Bella que les papiers de divorce m'ont soulagé d'un poids. »

« Je suis contente pour vous même si je dois m'habituer à vous voir ensemble » avoua Esmé en leur souriant. « Maintenant pouvez-vous répondre à la question d'Emmett ? Pas pour ma curiosité mais pour mieux vous comprendre. »

Bella prit donc la parole vu que le départ de la famille Cullen était un point très important de leur histoire.

« A votre départ j'ai déprimé. Je pensais trouver en Jacob un soutien, même si ce dernier resterait un ami, mais il a refusé de me voir à cause de sa période de mutation en loup-garou. »

« Alors il peut aussi se transformer, comme Sam, Paul, Embry et Quil… » interrompit Emmett.

« Rajoutez Seth et Leah Clearwater et vous avez la liste des loup garous à Forks. Quand il m'a revu c'était pour me présenter son imprint, Léah. J'ai été très stupide après mais heureusement pour moi Carlisle était là ! »

« Oui, heureusement, mais revenons en arrière : j'ai su qu'Edward avait fait un mauvais choix car en quittant Forks il laissait Bella seule dans les griffes de Victoria. Quand j'ai vu notre famille se scindait en deux, Jasper et Alice nous quittaient, j'ai su que je ne pouvais pas vous quitter malgré mon sentiment de malaise. »

« Alors pourquoi l'as tu fais ? » demanda Rosalie.

« J'ai reçu des e mails de Charlie : tout d'abord furieux contre Edward puis de plus en plus inquiet pour Bella. J'ai décidé alors d'annoncer à Esmé que je voulais revenir à Forks . On s'est alors disputés ! »

« Je m'en excuse. J'ai su après ton départ que tu avais eu raison », coupa alors Esmé « Bella faisait partie de notre famille, même en étant humaine. »

« Et moi j'aurais du te parler des e mails de Charlie. J'espère que tu me pardonnes toi aussi », Esmé lui sourit et Carlisle continua : « A mon retour à Forks Bella s'était enfuie de chez elle, et selon Charlie elle pouvait même avoir des tendances suicidaires. »

Tous les regards allèrent sur Bella qui crut bon de rectifier :

« Je n'étais pas suicidaire. Je cherchais juste des sensations fortes pour oublier Edward. »

« Je l'ai retrouvé dans la forêt en très mauvaise posture : Victoria était en train de jouer au chat et à la souris avec elle, lui promettant qu'elle serait l'appât qui nous ferait tous revenir. Elle voulait ainsi nous tuer avant de supprimer Bella. J'ai donc sauvé Bella en tuant Victoria. »

« Personne ne regrettera cette folle ! » s'exclama Rosalie.

« Mais Belle avait été mordu violemment et avait de nombreuses plaies car avant de la torturer psychologiquement Victoria l'avait fait physiquement »

« La malade ! » s'exclama Emmett avec dégoût.

« J'ai du donc transformer Bella et trouver rapidement une excuse pour Charlie : je m'occuperais de Bella à temps plein chez moi car à l'hôpital il y aurait des non-dits et des rumeurs. Charlie resterait éloigné de sa fille qui, pour l'instant, ne souhaitait pas le voir. J'ai brisé le cœur de Charlie, mais mieux vallait cela car l'autre possibilité, affreuse, était que Bella le tue en le revoyant. »

Tous hochèrent la tête alors que Bella eut une moue de dégoût en s'imaginant tuant son père.

« J'ai donc aidé Bella à ce qu'elle devienne vampire, et elle choisit par elle-même son régime végétarien. Ce fut durant son apprentissage que nous avons découvert son don. »

A Suivre…

* * *

Prochainement : Bella et Carlisle continueront à parler de leur histoire, du don de Bella et de leurs sentiments qui se sont petit à petit développés.

Pour le prochain chapitre comptez deux ou trois semaines : je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire…N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit review ! !


	3. Sondage

Bonjour à tous !

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre mais un petit questionnaire du fait que je n'ai reçu que 2 reviews pour le chapitre 2 de « **Révélations** » alors qu'au premier j'en avais 7.

1 ) Comment préférez-vous les chapitres ?

A ) Des longs chapitres ( cf le chapitre 1, 1213 mots ) mais mis à jour toutes les trois semaines.

B ) De court chapitres ( cf le chapitre 2 ) mais mis à jours fréquemment , toutes les deux semaines ( voire toutes les semaines, si possible ).

2 ) Pourquoi ne prenez-vous pas le temps de reviewer ? (Beaucoup ont mis l'histoire Révélation dans leur alerte – merci ! ) Statistiques **: 115 visiteurs**, **127 hits**,

A ) J'ai moins bien aimé le second chapitre du premier

B ) Je n'ai pas eu le temps

C ) Je préfère écrire un review global pour l'ensemble de l'histoire.

3 ) Dernière question : Que pensez-vous si je postais une nouvelle histoire et que je les mettais chacune à jour, en commençant par la nouvelle histoire ?

A ) Super, j'adore Bella/Carlisle

B ) Tu devrais te concentrer sur Révélations et après commencer la nouvelle histoire.

PS : Histoire déjà bien commencé, donc voici le sommaire : Les Denali vont à Forks après avoir reçu une mystérieuse lettre sur une possible pacte entre vampire et loups-garous. L'ancien clan Cullen est avec eux ( Carlisle est déjà revenu à Forks, et Garrett est la nouvelle moitié d'Esmé )…qui a écrit ce pacte ? Comment réagiront ils en revoyant Bella ? Et en revoyant Carlisle, réellement heureux ?

Merci de répondre à toutes ses questions…cela va me permettre de comprendre mon manque de review, et de changer ma publication (si ça doit être changé) et de poster ma prochaine histoire ( maintenant ou plus tard )

Ce sondage disparaîtra une fois que j'aurais posté le chapitre 3 de **Révélations**, avant ou après ma nouvelle histoire.

Merci

**Megara1**

Et n'oubliez pas, vous pouvez, après avoir répondu à ce sondage, lire le chapitre 2 ( et le 1, si ce n'est déjà fait ) et le **REVIEWER** !


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous,

Tout d'abord, avant ce nouveau chapitre, voilà la conclusion du sondage de la page précédente, sondage que je n'ai finalement pas supprimé ( vous n'auriez pas pu reviewé ce chapitre si je l'avais fais ) :

Mes chapitres seront longs, ils seront postés toutes les 2 ou 3 semaines, ce qui laissera le temps à tous de les lire et de les reviewer...sauf lorsqu'il faudra garder le suspense. Pour celui-ci je ne pouvais que m'arrêter là où je me suis arrêter. Ma prochaine histoire, Bella/Carlisle ( petit aperçu lors du sondage ), sera postée après « Révélations », c'est à dire après le chapitre 4.

PS : Toutes ses réponses ont été prise à la majorité. Sachant que certains d'entre vous m'ont laissé mettre de mon écriture ( pour la question 1 ) je ne les ai pas compté.

* * *

Réponse à mes revieweur(se)s, non loggés, pour finir :

**Ofel** : Merci pour ton commentaire . J'ai été plus contente lors du premier chapitre d'où le sondage ), mais tout ne peut pas être parfait.

**popo62138** : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de répondre à mon sondage. Ma prochaine Bellisle arrivera très bientôt, comme ce chapitre doit être, normalement, l'avant dernier.

**.fr** : J'espère que lors de ton review global ce dernier sera long et bien fourni et que tu m'expliqueras bien ce que tu as aimé, et ce que tu as moins bien aimé. Je termine 'Révélations' et je commencerais ma nouvelle Bellisle après.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3** :

« J'ai un bouclier qui protège les personnes à côté de moi ou qui me permet d'attaquer : Edward a été à l'instant un exemple de celui-ci. »

« C'était amplement mérité vu combien il t'a fait souffrir » intervient Alice.

« Entièrement d'accord, surtout qu'il y a encore quelques mois si l'on s'étaient croisés il serait mort ! »

Edward eut un petit rire de dédain : il ne la croyait pas.

« Désolé mais je ne peux te croire, pas avec notre passé. »

Bella l'envoya à nouveau valdinguer et cette fois il alla s'écraser contre une fenêtre qui se brisa en milles morceaux.

« Justement notre passé n'est pour moi que synonyme de négatif ! » s'écria Bella, puis elle regarda Esmé « Je suis désolée de te voir assister à une scène pareille Esmé mais j'ai trop de colère enfouie. »

Esmé sembla la comprendre et demanda à Carlisle de continuer.

« Nos sentiments se sont alors modifiés : Bella, en devenant vampire, était devenue une femme totalement différente, elle n'était plus l'adolescente que nous connaissions tous. »

« Ce que Carlisle veut dire c'est que j'avais dis adieu à ma maladroiteté et j'étais sure de moi. Ce brutal changement ne pouvait se voir par tous : j'ai du jouer un rôle et redevenir la Bella timide, peu sûre d'elle et maladroite. Ce n'était qu'avec Carlisle que j'étais moi-même et je suis petit à petit tombée amoureuse de lui. »

Bella sourit à Carlisle, lui proposant ainsi de continuer.

« Je suis tombé sous le charme de cette nouvelle Bella et l'arrivée d'Alice et Jasper et leur paroles, si justes, m'ont permis de m'avouer à moi-même des sentiments pourtant encore interdits. Bella et moi avons alors décidé de ne plus nous voir : Alice et Jasper nous avaient ouverts les yeux mais j'étais encore marié à Esmé et je ne pouvais vivre dans le pêché. »

« Attendez, quand tout cela s'est il passé ? » demanda Esmé qui commença à comprendre où ils voulaient en venir.

« Il y a de cela 9 mois », puis devant la tête surprise d'Esmé Carlisle sut qu'elle avait tout compris « Oui, tu y es. Quelques jours après notre 'séparation' je reçus tes papiers de divorce et ta lettre jointe avec t'expliquant que tu avais rencontré un autre vampire et que tu espérais que je trouverais moi aussi un nouveau bonheur. »

« A partir de ce moment Carlisle et moi avons commencé notre histoire. Pour la vivre pleinement, comme je vous l'ai expliqué avant, j'ai décidé de trouver une université loin de Forks, Forks où je terminerais mes études au lycée. »

« J'espère que ton départ n'a pas trop peiné Charlie. Malgré ses airs bourrus il t'adorait Bella » déclara Esmé.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Mon père a rencontré la seconde femme de sa vie en la présence de Sue Clearwater. Il passe le plus clair de son temps avec elle et ses deux enfants, Leah et Seth. »

« Aux vacances d'été j'ai emmené Bella visiter le monde avec l'excuse, pour Charlie, des idées portes ouvertes des facs et je l'ai présenté aux Volturi. »

« Qu'ont ils dit au sujet de son don ? »

« Ils ne sont pas au courant mais ont cependant rapidement apprécié Bella et son franc-parler. Je pense qu'Aro nous a mis dans des sites l'unes à côté de l'autre en connaissant le passé de Bella et d'Edward. Il voulait sans doute que nos secrets explosent et plus que tout il souhaitait évidemment être là pour voir pareil spectacle comme il nous voyait comme une famille trop parfaite. Il est très pervers et ne changera pas. »

« Mon plus grand plaisir va être de le décevoir » déclara Alice ayant une vision de la famille Cullen à nouveau ensemble face à Aro.

A suivre…

N'oubliez pas de **reviewer** ! ! !

* * *

Prochainement : Un nouveau clan vampirique, connu des Cullen, rejoindra l'ancienne famille : Qui sont ils ? Quelles seront leurs réactions en voyant Carlisle avec l'ex d'Edward, Bella, et Esmé avec Garrett ? Ce sera, je le pense, le dernier chapitre.


	5. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous !

Désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à mettre en place ce dernier chapitre...je n'écris souvent que durant le week-end, le soir, et là je suis partie en week-end prolongé, et j'ai fêté mon anniversaire. Pour me faire pardonner sachez que ce chapitre est le plus long de tous ceux de cette histoire : 1382 mots, sans compter ce petit discours et mon mot de fin.

* * *

**Chapitre 4** :

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et de vieux amis des Cullen apparurent dans le long couloir : le clan Denali, avec à sa tête Eleazar et Carmen. Ils étaient tout deux accompagnés par deux magnifiques femmes vampires : Irina et Tanya, cette dernière alla immédiatement à côté d'Edward et le regarda surprise par son apparence échevelée.

« J'avais bien entendu mon vieil ami Carlisle » avait alors annoncé Eleazar en serrant la main de Carlisle et en regardant avec beaucoup de curiosité Bella.

« Ca faisait bien longtemps Eleazar. Très heureux de te revoir »

Eleazar fit un baise main à Esmé, Rosalie et Alice mais ne sut que faire face à Bella.

« J'ai été surpris de ne pas te voir lorsque j'ai rendu une petite visite à Esmé en Alaska, et encore plus surpris lorsqu'elle m'a présenté Garrett comme étant son âme sœur. »

« Justement en parlant d'âme sœur voici Isabella Swan, Bella pour tous, ma seconde âme sœur. »

Eleazar fit un baise main à Bella, ce qui la fit sourire.

« Je suis ravie de voir qu'il n'y a pas que Carlisle qui ait gardé ses bonnes manières de gentleman. Contente de vous connaître, Carlisle m'a beaucoup parlé de vous et de votre amitié. »

Eleazar lui sourit lui aussi mais ne lui lâcha pas la main.

« Un bouclier de protection et d'attaque, un magnifique pouvoir que vous avez là Bella. »

Bella regarda Carlisle en haussant les sourcils.

« Eleazar a le pouvoir de deviner les dons des vampires en touchant leur main. J'espère juste qu'il réussira à cacher ton don aux Volturi. Aro n'apprécierait sans doute pas qu'on lui ait caché pareil information. »

Après Eleazar, Carmen, Irina et Tany se présentèrent à Bella.

« Je suis la petite amie d'Edward, nous sommes donc amenés à nous revoir plus souvent Carlisle » déclara Tanya, la belle blonde à côté d'Edward qui serra la main Carlisle et Bella.

« Je suis ravie de savoir qu'Edward a trouvé en sa nouvelle petite amie une vampire et non une humaine. Ravie aussi qu'il n'y ait donc pas d'autre Bella, et que vous ayez l'air d'être sa tua cantante. »

« Une seconde, vous êtes Bella Swan, la Bella du passé de mon Edward », Tanya se tourna vers Edward « L'humaine pour qui tu avais des sentiments. »

Edward alla s'expliquer avec sa petite amie mais Bella préfère intervenir, voulant donner à Tanya sa version qu'elle pensait être la plus juste.

« Je ne suis plus sa Bella depuis bien longtemps, depuis le jour où il m'a abandonné dans la forêt de Forks me disant que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui. »

« Franchement Edward, tu aurais pu rompre avec plus de délicatesse ! » s'exclama Alice « Bella faisait partie de la famille, même en étant humaine. »

« Et toi Alice, tu aurais du venir me dire au revoir, comme Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle et Esmé. Mais tout ceci est du passé, je vous ai pardonné, Jasper et toi, en vous revoyant, et puis s'il n'y avait pas eu cette horrible scène de rupture je ne serais jamais été avec ma réelle tua cantante » Carlisle serra Bella dans ses bras et lui embrassa la tête « Pour revenir à Edward et moi, vu que je n'étais pas sa réelle âme sœur, même si je le croyais au départ, je pense qu'il a été très intrigué de ne pouvoir lire dans mes pensées, ce qui pour lui était très rare : il ne pouvait lire aussi celle d'une très bonne amie : Angela et c'était tout !, mais il a été aussi envoûté par mon odeur et par mon sang. Tout cela a fait que nous sommes sortis ensemble quelques mois avant qu'il ne parte ! »

Tanya sembla soulagée de savoir que Bella n'était pas une future rivale, quant à Edward il méditait les paroles de Bella.

« Tu as raison, » lâcha Edward visiblement à contre cœur « Tu as muri beaucoup trop rapidement Bella. De toute manière si tu es heureuse avec Carlisle, réellement heureuse alors je le serais pour toi. Même si je t'ai brisé le cœur lorsque tu étais humaine je ne veux que ton bonheur. »

« Je l'ai compris seulement après avoir eu une petite conversation avec Alice », Bella sourit à son ancienne meilleure amie « Je ne serais heureuse qu'avec Carlisle alors merci d'essayer, seulement essayer, de nous accepter. »

« Puisque tout a été dit allons vers la salle du trône pour que ma prémonition se réalise » déclara Alice prenant la main de Bella et l'entraînant vers Bella.

« Hé, attends ! »

« C'est bon, tu ne vas pas mourir en restant éloignée de Carlisle quelques minutes ! »

« Ne me dis pas ça alors que tu ne supportes pas d'être séparée de Jasper ! »

Jasper eut un petit rire alors que Bella se laissa tout de même guider par sa meilleure amie suivi par ce dernier, Rosalie, Emmett et Edward.

« Pour m'empêcher de revenir vers Carlisle parle-moi de ta prémonition » proposa Bella.

« Hé, hé…je nous ai vu entrer après le clan Denali, à la demande de Carlisle le garde nous a annoncé comme la famille Cullen. Tu verras la tête d'Aro, je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi surpris. »

« Cela veut dire qu'on repartira tous en famille, ce serait si bien ! »

« Trop cool ! » s'exclama Emmett « j'avais hâte de reveoir ma sœur, mon frère, mon père… », puis il regarda Bella avec beaucoup de malice « Ma belle-mère ! »

Alice et Jasper rigolèrent, Rosalie sourit et Edward roula des yeux préférant repartir en arrière pour rejoindre le clan Denali et sa moitié.

« Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! » s'exclama Bella lui tapant la tête « Je sais que c'est ce que je suis mais je préférerais dans notre future être ta bella sœur, et Carlisle ton beau-frère. »

« Trop bonne idée…plus de parents ! »

« Hé si, Esmé et Garrett. »

« Là, tu tues mon moral Bella. »

« C'est bien mérité, à cause de ta plaisanterie. »

A quelques mètres de cette bonne humeur contagieuse, et un peu plus loin du clan Dénali Carlisle et Esmé discutaient, Garrett près d'eux.

« Je suis si heureuse de te voir ainsi. J'ai vite vu que notre départ de Forks t'avait réellement déprimé. Ca a même été toi le plus touché. »

« J'ai toujours su que Bella aurait un grand impact sur notre famille même si au début elle était considérée comme ma belle-fille. J'ai remercié chaque jour Edward de l'avoir sauvé même si notre secret aurait pu être révélé et nous aurait forcés à quitter Forks rapidement. Evidemment les gestes d'Edward par la suite m'ont fait le détester et je n'ai plus compris ma place dans notre famille. »

« J'espère que vous arriverez à vous réconcilier. J'aimerais beaucoup revenir en Amérique avec toute ma famille, mais aussi avec une autre histoire. »

« Après toutes ces explications je l'espère aussi. Et pour Edward si Bella lui a pardonné alors je le pourrais, après tout c'est mon fils. »

Esmé lui sourit et Carlisle lui embrassa les joues.

« Allons rejoindre notre famille » proposa Carlisle incluant Garrett du regard « je veux voir la tête des puissants Volturi lorsqu'ils verront que nous sommes encore plus unis. »

Esmé hocha la tête, ils rejoignirent leur famille et le clan Dénali.

« Bella a de très bonnes idées pour notre futur ça marchera parfaitement, j'ai hâte d'y être ! » s'exclama Alice.

Bella embrassa Carlisle.

« Je t'en parlerais après, ainsi qu'à Esmé et Garrett vu qu'ils sont eux aussi concernés, mais focalisons nous d'abord sur les Volturi. »

Bien entendu la vision d'Alice se réalisa et après avoir fêté pendant une journée entière la Saint Marcus ils repartirent tous en Amérique et acceptèrent dans l'avion la proposition de Bella. La nouvelle famille Cullen allait s'installer dans l'état de Washington : Esmé et Garrett en seraient les parents, ils auraient adopté Edward, Rosalie, Jasper et Bella qui vivraient avec eux et leurs moitiés Tanya, Emmett, Alice et Carlisle.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Alors que pensez-vous de cette conclusion ? Pas trop déçus...sans trop m'étaler vous aurez compris que Tanya va s'installer avec Edward, vu que c'est sa tua cantante...et que Bella et les Cullen vont habiter dans le même état où est Forks, ainsi elle pourra revoir son père, mais sans lui dire un mot sur son secret.

Pour ma prochaine Bellisle (_sommaire dans la page du sondage_ ) j'ai déjà commencé à la taper, pour l'instant je bloque un peu...car il y a un karaoké et je ne sais pas si Bella doit chanter, et si elle doit chanter quelle sera sa chanson ( français ou anglais ), belle preuve d'amour ou franche rigolade ? Je vais sérieusement y réfléchir !

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit review, surtout pour ceux qui en donnent des globaux ( _cf sondage _). **MERCI ! A BIENTOT !**


End file.
